


Double Bubble, Felix's in Trouble

by Aenphobia



Series: whenever they surprise me i hit them [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bratty Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dom Bang Chan, Dom/sub, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Painplay, Spanking, Submissive Lee Felix (Stray Kids), once again i am haunted by recent events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenphobia/pseuds/Aenphobia
Summary: "Did you really think you'd get away with it?" Chan has him caged in the bottom bunk. It's 2am and the cracks are showing in his mask of calm apathy.But Felix knows he’s pissed, can see the heat simmering off of him in the clench of his jaw, the vein in his neck, the white of his knuckles."And what if I said I didn't want to?"Or, Felix knew exactly what he was doing when he stole Chan's phone.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: whenever they surprise me i hit them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108853
Comments: 13
Kudos: 316





	Double Bubble, Felix's in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> set vaguely after Like in Scott Pilgrim, but you don't need to read that, it's only referenced once in passing.  
> mild warning: they don't do any kind of checks in this, but have had conversations discussing scenes like this, and they both trust each other to safeword out
> 
> they need to stop having [moments](https://twitter.com/compassnotes/status/1349759721440477184) that ruin my productivity in the morning  
> i'm pissed i can't think about work and i'm gunna beat felix's ass up about it

The door opens, “ _Felix_.”

A jolt goes up Felix’s spine at being addressed by that _leader voice_. The tone really hits his hyung kink, and he can’t help it when lips curl in a sly smile. He makes a few cartoony _oh shit_ sounds and hits send on the voice message. Their fans are going to eat it up.

“Uh oh.” He says demurely, it sounds fake even to his own ears. “Guess I got caught.”

Felix assumed he’d have more time. He didn’t think Chan would actually chase after him. It’d been one of Chan’s usual late nights at the studio, and Felix wanted attention and for Chan to come home. Usually he’s a little bit less of a goblin about it though.

He originally planned to steal Chan’s laptop, then he realized that might make Chan actually mad. His phone though, Chan hardly ever used. Felix’s messages from hours ago asking him to come home still haven’t been read, and Chan hasn’t turned off Do Not Disturb since unboxing the damn thing. Sometimes Felix thinks his long years of being a trainee with a phone ban resulted in his inability to actually use one.

So yeah, he stole Chan’s phone. Right from under his nose. Literally. He’d asked to see it and then ran off. When he’d absconded from the studio with a cackle, Chan was still sitting with his nose pressed up against his laptop screen, stunned.

Then he’d gone back to the dorms to be the perfect bait for Chan. Changbin had taken one look at him with Chan’s phone still clutched in his hand, and left their shared room with a brisk _good luck_.

Truth be told, he never _planned_ to open up Bubble and start sending messages. He didn’t even expect to get into Chan’s phone at all. He still keeps it locked with a passcode because he's worried someone would cut his finger off or knock him out and use his face to get access to his phone. Felix had thought that was ridiculous, because he doesn’t even _have_ anything on it except for… _oh_ , the year’s worth of unposted selcas. Nevermind.

So it was a matter of Chan’s paranoia and Felix’s own dumb luck that he had managed to get into Chan’s phone. Well. Luck is giving Chan too much credit.

He had tried 0325 first, the most obvious one. Wrong. Then he’d tried 0801 because Chan was a sap, also wrong. His final try before the phone locked, was the one he’s saved for last. Felix would be lying if he didn’t hope it was this one instead, and he didn’t want to get his hopes crushed right away if it wasn’t.

  1. _Click_.



Felix was still a little giddy that worked. The nervous energy of mischief had changed to the joy of knowing Chan’s passcode, but now it’s all jittery anticipation of what’s to come. What he’s about to get. And looking at Chan now, he’s really about to get _it_.

Chan’s out of breath, wide shoulders rising and falling. He’d actually _chased_ Felix. Felix wonders if it’s because Chan realized how easy it would be for him to guess the password and ran over when he considered the shenaniganry Felix would get up to. (But then again, wouldn’t anyone who knew Chan guess those numbers too?)

“Felix.” Chan says, again. It’s deeper than it was the first time, less inquisitive. Controlled.

Felix pouts and bats his eyelashes. “Am I in trouble?” He’s laying it on a bit thick, but Chan’s eye twitches and Felix knows it worked.

"Did you really think you'd get away with it?" Chan has him caged in the bottom bunk. It's 2am and the cracks are showing in his mask of calm apathy.

But Felix knows he’s pissed, can see the heat simmering off of him in the clench of his jaw, the vein in his neck, the white of his knuckles.

"And what if I said I didn't want to?" 

Because Felix also knows Chan’s been wound up tight for a while. He’d snapped with Hyunjin, and Felix wanted a taste. More than a taste. Like ice cream, he wants it coating his tongue, wants the cold shock to his teeth, wants the brain freeze. Unconsciously, he licks his lips, and watches Chan’s eyes follow the motion.

“Then I would say.” Chan steps forward, slowly. His chin drops and he looks at Felix, tired eyes newly aflame. He looks like a starving lion. “You’re a stupid, needy _brat_ acting up for attention.”

Felix feels his eyelids flutter and a flush spread across his face. He wonders how far he’ll be able to push Chan today, if he really tried. He doesn’t even have time to finish the thought before his hands are moving, throwing Chan’s phone at him an instant before he darts around Chan’s and towards the door.

He doesn’t even make it a step before Chan’s hand on his wrist yanks him back and has him pinned against the wall, arm held behind his back.

“Aw, caught again.” Felix chirps brightly, “Please lemme go, Channie-hyung. I’m sleepy.” He pushes his ass out and grinds it against Chan’s crotch under the pretense of wiggling out of his grip. 

In response, Chan grips his wrist tighter, pulls it into a more uncomfortable angle, pushes him harder into the wall.

They both know Felix is allowing this to happen. If he wanted to, he could be out of Chan’s grip in a second, have him pinned to the floor in another. It’s the knowledge that makes this _fun_.

“What did you do with my phone, baby. Heard you talking to someone.” He says, calm and gentle. Felix wouldn’t have been fooled even if Chan wasn’t currently leaving bruises on his wrist.

“Was calling _your mom_.”

Chan pulls him off and slams him back into the wall. “Try again, baby.”

“I sent a voice message on Bubble.” Felix admits, “Thought I’d give your subscribers something since you never send them anything. They’re attention deprived, y’know.” And so is Felix.

Chan hears what Felix left unsaid and his grip loosens for a moment before tightening again, he shoves Felix into the wall almost as apology for the lapse in roughness. “ _They_ know I’m busy. But it seems you can’t be trusted to understand even that.”

With a hand at the back of Felix’s neck and a hand around his wrist, Felix is manhandled over Chan’s lap. All according to plan. Step one, get Chan mad but only the type of mad he gets when he’s not really mad, just pent up and stressed. Check. Step two, get over Chan’s lap. Step three, Felix wakes up tomorrow with pretty bruises he’ll poke at all day.

He flushes when he thinks what's between step two and step three.

He lies on Changbin’s bed with Chan’s lap under him. His crotch is pressed against Chan’s right thigh, and his ass is raised just perfectly for Chan’s right hand to swing at. It’s not an unfamiliar position, but the edge of humiliation never quite goes away. Still, he wiggles himself into a more comfortable position, and Chan graciously lets him before letting him with a firm hand on his tailbone.

Felix hears the rapid sequence of four numbers then a digital lock click, and he can’t help but giggle, knowing the numbers Chan had to input. Chan hits him for that. It’s not hard, but it is the first spank of the day and it makes Felix gasp. Chan snorts.

Indignant, Felix huffs. “You surprised me.”

“Wonder what that’s like.” Chan hits him again. Yeah, Felix gets it. Boo, Chan hates surprises. Felix takes it better this time, but it’s embarrassing how much a swat over his underwear hurts. Knowing Chan, those were _love taps_ at best. Because Chan’s hands are so, _so_ powerful.

God, Chan’s hands. Felix loves them, _everyone_ loves them. They’re nice and strong, and when Chan’s angry or manhandling (or both), the veins on them _pop_ . The one thing Felix wants more than Chan’s hands on him is Chan’s hands _in_ him. Only fingers usually, but not always.

And unlike some of the others, Chan never uses anything other than his hands. Doesn’t need or want to, they’re as hard as iron when he wants them to be. Felix knows Chan likes the control they give him, the finesse they allow him to have. Felix knows, too, that Chan needs the skin to skin connection, to know the effect he has on his partner, and feels reassured that their pain is reflected in the skin of his palm.

Not that it means Chan will be going easy. For someone who can't handle black pepper, he has stupidly high pain tolerance, built up over years of overworking and undersleeping. 

Felix admires Chan’s hands only the way someone who has not yet come undone from them can. With anticipation, with fear, with a slowing hardening dick.

“Whatcha doin’?” Felix asks, casual, like he’s not about to get his ass beat and get off on it.

“Deciding how bad it’s going to be.”

“ _Oo_ , ominous.”

Felix hears the message he sent played back and allows himself a moment of pride. He couldn’t have done better if he’d planned for it. His shit eating grin transmitted perfectly in the message, the door opening, Chan’s _Felix!?_. It’d make a pretty good Tiktok.

“You sent the second message after they didn’t all realize it was you.” It’s not a question. Felix still chirps out a _yup_. He’d been a little offended they couldn’t all tell it was him, he’d even been using his patent pending gremlin voice.

“Fuck I came in the middle of a message. And you _sent it_.”

“Yup.” Felix pops the p and giggles. “Couldn’t help it, the comedic timing was immaculate.”

“You sure that’s why?” Chan wretches his head back by his hair, his roots are newly bleached and still sore. Usually Chan would be more mindful of that. This time he doesn’t even look apologetic when Felix cries out. The contrast between this Chan and the Chan that was giving him a scalp massage only hours prior has Felix shuddering. Chan bends down and snarls into his ear, “And it’s not because you’re getting off on the idea that people know you’re in trouble, _right now_. That you’re getting what you deserve.”

“Fuck yeah.” Felix turns his head with what leeway he has and grins, squinty eyed and adorable. “That’s why I did it, and it worked so well, _hyung_. You sounded so _stern_.” Chan’s hand in his hair clenches tighter, it sets his scalp ablaze again.

Chan drops his head quickly, with disdain. “You’re so desperate aren’t you.” He hits Felix again. “And you like that, don’t you. Saw Jinnie’s bruises and decided you wanted your own?”

_Yes_. “No.”

Chan makes quick work of Felix’s jeans. They fall around his ankles. “Maybe I’ll pick a new punishment. Make you write lines or something. ‘I will not be a fucking brat’ a hundred times.”

“But this is so much more fun.”

“I think I’ll do both. Bruise you up then make you sit and write out lines.”

Felix whines. It’s 2am. That _actually_ sounds like torture. Chan _probably_ won’t make him do that, but he might have, if Felix had taken his laptop instead.

“Maybe _then_ I’ll get my good boy back.”

Chan doesn’t bother with a warm up over Felix’s underwear like he usually does. It’s supposed to be a punishment, after all. They join Felix’s jeans at his ankles, keeping his legs bound together.

The first hit to his bare skin is _hard_ and _loud_ and fuck it takes Felix by surprise _again_. He lets out a sharp hiss of breath. It’s the sound more than the feeling that makes Felix jumpy, he lets out a word that might have been _fuck_ before he bites it down.

“Oh.” Chan says, like he just remembered, “You don’t have to count. You won’t be able to.” And doesn’t _that_ just put the fear of God into Felix. The fear of Chris Bang. Usually Chan would make him count, make it slow, make him remember every last slap.

_Smack, smack_. Two more, right to the swell of Felix’s buttocks. Chan doesn’t bother alternating cheeks, one hand covers both of them just fine. It’s objectively the least painful place to get hit, what with all the cushioning, but his skin still stings. Against his will, Felix writhes away. He wishes it was his brat act, but it just actually fucking hurts. As much as his horny human brain likes it, his lizard brain would rather not get hit. He’s not pain averse, obviously, but his tolerance has never been the highest. It doesn’t even pretend to hold a candle to Chan’s.

Chan stills him with a firm hand on his waist, pressing him down onto the top of his thigh. There are no soothing strokes over Felix’s heated skin, no time to catch his breath. Only pain follows, when Chan pinches over a recently reddened spot.

“Hurts, doesn’t it. Maybe you’ll think twice next time.”

“It doesn’t.” Felix lies. “And I won’t.” That’s probably the truth.

Chan scoffs, “Fine, have it your way.”

Hindsight is 20/20, and Felix really should have known better than to egg him on this early on, because Chan hits him even harder the next time, and the next. Felix manages to keep a tight grip on his marbles, but then the next two land on his sit spot, the tender flesh where his thighs meet his butt.

“ _Ow_!” Felix bucks away, it’s so sudden he almost falls off Chan’s lap. He’s pulled back immediately. Chan digs his fingers into Felix’s hip to keep him still. It does not provide as much support as it does a threat.

“Stop squirming. Isn’t this what you wanted?” Chan says as he manhandles Felix back into position. “My attention? You’ll be feeling my _attention_ for the next few days.”

Chan doesn’t wait for him to adjust before whaling on him again. Each slap comes just before the pain of the previous one has fully faded.

“So does it hurt?”

“Yes, dammit. Of course it hurts you asshole.” Felix chokes, his voice is thick with pain.

“Really?” Chan laughs, surprised. “So soft and breakable, a shame you can't spare yourself any pain.” The worst part is that it actually sounds genuine. It makes Felix’s ears go hot and his dick twitch, the fact that he can handle so little pain. The fact that Chan will keep hitting him despite it. 

The embarrassment burns away any last brain cells he might have had left. “Is this the best you can do?” _God_ , Felix wishes he could have just shut up. He knows Chan can do much, _much_ worse.

Felix quickly had his wish granted when his ability to form words in any language is swiftly slapped out of him. Chan picks up the speed, spanking him so fast Felix barely registers the hits as discrete insults. He realizes immediately that Chan had been merciful before. He tries desperately to settle, to calm himself down before the next strike, to brace himself and to relax at the same time.

Chan gives his tender sit spot the same treatment as his padded thighs. Each slap the stab of a tattoo needle, inking in bruises that the Felix of tomorrow will enjoy but the Felix of now is _hating_. 

It's suddenly too much, so much more than he had been prepared to handle. It hurts and it hurts and it doesn't stop. He cries out, and his voice is gross and phlegmy. “ _Chris_.” His voice is shaky and high pitched.

"Can't actually handle it can you, baby boy?" Chan doesn't pay his wails any mind. "Should've thought of that before you were a little shit."

Chan’s hand moves up and down, down to the middle of his thighs and up again to the zenith of Felix’s ass. It leaves trailing pain in its wake, the predictable pattern feeding the anticipation, it makes the pain worse, somehow. 

Felix barely registers that Chan’s now holding him still with a forearm fixed on his waist. He kicks his legs and drums his fists against the mattress. He can’t seem to _get away_ , he _needs_ to get away, needs to protect his flesh.

His hands fly back to cover his sit spot once Chan’s hand starts moving down again. It’s futile and stupid and he’s just going to get hit more for it, but Felix doesn’t _care_.

“If the dumb baby needs a break, he needs to say so.” Chan comments as he wrangles Felix’s wrists into the hand on his waist. Felix tries uselessly to free his hands. “Do that again and I’ll get the paddle.”

A cry dies in Felix's throat and he freezes, immediately stops fighting the hold on his wrists. Somewhere in the back of his mind Felix knows Chan won’t, but he’s slipped into the headspace where he can’t possibly do anything but try to please Chan. He only realizes he’s been sobbing when his breaths hiccup out of him, the only sound in the room now that the slaps have stopped.

“Alright, no paddle.” Chan reassures, and kisses Felix's entrapped hands. The small gesture has his heart settling, a gentle reminder this isn't a punishment, he's not in real trouble. “Kick your pants off.”

Felix obeys before he digests the command. Before he knows it, Chan’s thrown his leg over Felix’s, and he realizes now with his legs spread wide how much more _vulnerable_ he is. He also gratefully acknowledges how much harder it would be to fall off Chan’s lap, now that he’s pinned down by a leg.

Chan strokes the abused skin, and the touch is agony even as it is gentle.

"You're doing so well, baby boy. Almost done for me, just a bit more."

Just a bit more and Chan will forgive him. Felix nods and sniffles. He tries to brace himself for the next onslaught, but it's fruitless. Whatever he anticipates, it's infinitely more painful. 

Chan spares his ass and sit spot, he starts angling softer blows with his fingers right between the newly exposed flesh between his thighs. It's such a sensitive area, so rarely touched and Felix is experiencing a brand new pain. 

He can barely breathe, all gagging around shuddering sobs and stuttering out pleas. It hurts and it hurts and it hurts. He doesn't even have time to be relieved that his soft inner thighs are left alone when Chan moves back to his ass and sit spot.

Felix can tell that new bruises are already forming, and Chan's new attention on them just beat the bruises deeper into Felix. It's new stinging and burning over deep soreness.

He feels it in his bones.

He feels pain, and he feels exhaustion. The sobs and flailing of his body the past minutes have exhausted him.

He still wants more.

Because Felix is greedy. He’s greedy for Chan’s attention, for Chan’s hands on him and the ache of bruises for days after. He knows that a spanking is the best way to get that, Chan’s attention and hands and bruises all in one go. It just hurts _so much_. 

But it’s worth it. Worth it for the bruises that will remind Felix of this, worth it for the outlet he provides Chan, worth it for the headspace he’s in.

So Felix goes limp. He stops thrashing and fighting to be away from Chan's blows, but he can't seem to stop crying. He lets it happen and hugs Changbin’s pillow closer- he doesn’t even remember when he’d gotten a hold of it- and lets him float in the wake of his pain and Chan's tempo. It's probably to a song Felix knows, but he'll never be able to guess it.

He wonders how wrecked his ass looks, amazes at how it's just Chris Bang's hand doing it to him. Do palms bruise the way ass and thighs do? Chan’s hand must be numb by now, because Felix’s ass definitely is. It’s numb in the way that each new strike barely registers on top of the continuous hot, bruising pain, but it’s not numb in the way that means Felix gets any reprieve from his punishment.

When it all stops, Felix doesn’t quite register it. He doesn’t register it until Chan gathers him into his arms and into a hug. Still in disbelief at the lack of new pain until Chan’s kissing the tears from his face and wiping the snot away.

Felix’s mouth, now freed from its job of sobbing, returns to its job of getting Felix’s ass in trouble. Like everyone’s least favourite kid in class, it forms the words, “The _l-lines_.” Even as he says it, Felix’s lip wobbles, he doesn't want it. He doesn’t think he can take any more punishment, but he will, if Chan tells him to.

“Aw, baby.” Chan is quick to soothe him, squeezing him tight. “No, I was just saying that. No lines, no corner time. Just cuddles for now, yeah?”

“ _Hyung_.” Felix whines. He’s not even sure what he’s whining about, but Chan does. Chan always knows. He smiles softly and wraps a hand around Felix’s cock, which is still surprisingly hard. Felix doesn’t bother feeling shame about it, not when he notices Chan’s own length digging into his side. 

“Ok, cuddles later then. Can I fuck your thighs, baby? They’re driving me crazy.” He says with a squeeze at the flesh between Felix’s thighs. Chan hadn’t hit him much there, but there’s still a dull ache.

“Will it hurt?” Felix doesn’t know what he wants the answer to be.

“A little.” Chan chuckles, “It’s fine if you don’t want it to.”

Felix bites his lips and considers, only briefly. He decides he does want it to, and nods. “Yeah, I wanna feel it.” It’ll be nice, that extra layer of pain replacing the stretch of a real fucking.

Carefully, like he’s suddenly made out of glass and not the punching bag he was just moments ago, Chan helps him remove his shirt and lays him down on the bed.

“You’re so beautiful, even all snotty." Chan kisses his nose, proving his appreciation for Felix’s snot. "Took that so well for me, always know just what I need.”

“Says you.” Felix says, it’s better than ‘no you’, but he’s still not sure what point he’s trying to get across. He watches Chan get out the liter of lube they keep under the bed and pump it generously into his palm. It’s way more than necessary for intercrural, Changbin’s sheets are fucked.

“Onto your side.” 

Felix rolls over, and spreads his thighs. Chan doesn’t warm it up like usual, and Felix wants to start crying all over again with the love he has. The cold lube is like heaven on his sore skin, and Chan makes sure to smear the excess over Felix’s more abused skin too.

“I’ll put lotion on it after.” Chan promises. Felix can’t even conceive of a universe where Chan forgets to do that.

Chan strips off his clothes and climbs into the bed behind him and starts peppering kisses between Felix’s shoulder blades and Felix knows he’s aiming for freckles.

It doesn’t take very long, and if Felix is being honest, it barely penetrates the haze of his mind that Chan has started jerking him off and thrusting between his thighs. He tries to squeeze them together and make it good for Chan, but his muscles protest and he gives up with a frustrated huff.

When Felix cums, it’s only a small spike in the slew of sensations his brain is trying to deal with. The painkillers flooding his system numb it into a tingle. He twitches once, twice, and then he’s absolutely boneless.

“Shh,” Chan says, kissing the joint of his neck and his shoulder, “Sleep. I texted Binnie earlier, he’s with Jinnie now. I’ll be right behind you after I get some lotion on that bubble butt.”

“Ha,” Felix remembers muttering, “Bubble.”

**Author's Note:**

> felix isn't actually attention deprived he's just being needy  
> i started this wanting to be a bit mean to felix but i'm physically incapable of producing chanlix that isn't soft and gooey
> 
> halfway through writing this i ate a really fat personal L so ive been pretty bummed!!!!!! i  
> t's also supremely unedited because it's physically painful to edit something this personal (tmi), idk if it's any good but thanks for reaching the end!
> 
> [watch me scream about chanlix in real time on twt](https://twitter.com/chnsredhot)  
> [tell me i need to get my ass beat on cc](https://curiouscat.me/Aenphobia)


End file.
